The invention relates to a plastic pallet comprising at least one upper surface, whether provided with openings passing through and through or not, and blocks fixedly secured to the upper surface and extending on the underside of the upper surface.
Pallets of this type comprising an under surface and an upper surface interconnected by partitions as well as blocks, secured on or in the proximity of angular points for supporting pallets, are known in the art.
These known pallets present the disadvantage that much plastic material is required for their manufacture, as they should have a rigidity which suffices to absorb the forces exerted on the pallet, when a load is applied thereto.
In order to save plastic material, openings in the upper surface have been proposed so that the pallets can also be more easily cleaned, but it is obvious that this is attended with a loss of strength properties.